German Patent No. 43 44 634 describes a traction control system with influence on the engine, where a demand torque representing the maximum transmittable driving torque for stable driving performance is determined continuously using the operating parameters of the vehicle and its drive unit. If instability occurs, i.e., if unacceptable slip occurs on at least one driving wheel, the driving torque of the drive unit is reduced to the calculated demand torque. With the conventional traction control systems, unknown quantities are calculated as auxiliary quantities into the equivalent mass which is increased or reduced when a parasitic torque occurs. In addition to grade, load or towed load, the resistance force that occurs in cornering is also an influencing factor that is not completely known with the conventional traction control system. Therefore, this force is also part of the equivalent mass. However, the equivalent mass is PT1 filtered and is limited by grade, so that, with regard to dynamics, it is only an approximation of the parasitic torques that actually occur. Steady states are detected completely, but dynamic states are detected only partially. Therefore, the demand torque calculated for cornering is merely an estimate with regard to the resistance force due to cornering. In addition, the equivalent mass signal is time filtered for safety reasons, so that an adjustment of the demand torque in cornering is established only with a time lag.